


how could i say goodbye to you?

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cosette is Awesome, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, a lot of shouting and crying, im sorry, it seems like i can only write sad courf, pre-wedding arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I ruined everything. I was so horrible, I just… when I’m angry my brain-to-mouth filter doesn’t work properly and there was just a lot of shouting and I was crying too much to form an actual sentence and I’m never going to marry the love of my life and- Cosette, stop laughing!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	how could i say goodbye to you?

This was the first time Courfeyrac and Combeferre had properly argued in their whole five years together and it was awful. Combeferre was shouting and Courfeyrac was staring at him with tears in his eyes. They were fighting because they were getting married in two months and Courfeyrac hadn't even told his parents yet, let alone invited them! But he did have a reason.

                                 

When Courfeyrac came out to his parents and his big brother when he was nineteen, his mother had started crying, his father kicked over the coffee table and his brother laughed and called him a fag. Courfeyrac left home that day. He ran to his bedroom, eyes swimming in tears and packed just one suitcase with the bare essentials. He quietly stepped out of his room and his five-year-old sister skipped over to him and leaped into his arms. He didn't realize he was really crying until she pointed it out. He couldn't bare to speak to her as he loved her more than anyone in the world and she loved him too. He had to leave before she found out and was forced to turn against him. He ignored her cries and immediately left the house.

 

He had seen his family once since he told them and that was the time he introduced them to his boyfriend, Combeferre, and they had looked at him with sympathy and most of all, disappointment. Once again, Courfeyrac left his family, and his beloved sister.

 

Courfeyrac couldn't possibly invite them to his wedding where he would be marrying another man. They would completely ruin what would be the best day of his life and he didn't want to do that to Combeferre.

 

“They hate me, Ferre! I don’t want them at our wedding. They’ll just make a scene and then leave!” Courfeyrac was crying now, his voice cracking the more he shouted.

 

“I don’t care! Do you realize how worthless it makes me feel?! That you haven’t even told any of your family!”

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t face seeing them again.” Courfeyrac sobbed.

 

“What about your sister? Huh? What about little Rosalie?” said Combeferre.

 

“She won’t remember me. Last time I saw her she was five. She’ll be eleven now, Ferre. Six years is a long time.”

 

“Of course she’ll remember you! You were her fucking best friend! Just tell them, for Rosy’s sake, please?!”

 

“NO! I can’t! I’m not inviting them and that is that! Don’t make me, Ferre, they don’t wanna see me!” Courfeyrac shouted, tripping over his words.

 

“Courfeyra-”

 

“Fuck you, Combeferre! I can’t do this.”

 

A slam of the door and he was gone. Combeferre heard the car start and realized he had been way too hard on Courfeyrac. He ran out but Courfeyrac had already driven away. He plodded back inside and slumped down onto the sofa. Courfeyrac’s words were whirling around in his head when he started weeping.      

 

☆・・・・☆

 

Courfeyrac made his way to Marius’ home, opened the door and sat on the sofa between Marius and Cosette, all the time not saying a word.

“Explain.” Said Marius.

“I ruined everything. I was so horrible, I just… when I’m angry my brain-to-mouth filter doesn't work properly and there was just a lot of shouting and I was crying too much to form an actual sentence and I’m never going to marry the love of my life and- Cosette, stop laughing!” Courfeyrac babbled away with his head in his hands with Cosette snickering behind him.

“Why are you laughing?!” questioned Courfeyrac.

“We just got a phone call from Combeferre saying exactly what you just did. Well, not exactly that but kind of along the lines of what you just-”

“What? Do you mean Ferre feels the same?” Courfeyrac cocked his at Marius as he interrupted.

“Well, yeah? Of course he does, you’re supposed to be getting married in two months!”

“Supposed to be getting married…” whispered Courfeyrac

“Let’s not talk about this anymore, okay?” Cosette perked up from the background, because she could see that Courfeyrac was starting to feel uneasy with where the conversation was going and she did care about him a lot, who didn't?

“Yeah, uh, why don’t we watch a movie?” suggested Marius.

Eventually, the three of them ended up tangled together on the sofa, fast asleep with _The Little Mermaid_ still playing on the television.

 

☆・・・・☆

 

Courfeyrac woke up with a start at his phone ringing. _Combeferre_. He didn't answer. He was too nervous that Combeferre was going to ask to cancel their wedding or tell him not to come home and every other negative outcome that could be achieved by what happened.

It was fifty-seven minutes past midnight. Courfeyrac noticed that Marius and Cosette had gone to bed, and he was sprawled out longways on the sofa with a blanket and a pillow.

 _‘Cosette probably did this, Marius is no good at being caring_.’ Thought Courfeyrac.

A few minutes later, Courfeyrac’s phone buzzed. It was a new voice message from Combeferre. Courfeyrac put the phone to his ear and as he listened, tears started to form in his eyes.

_‘Hey Courf, it’s me. You’re, uh, not answering my calls, I’m really worried about you, and please can you let me know where you are. Or, if you’re ready to, you could come back home? I miss you and I need cuddles and we also need to talk. I’m sorry. I love you so much. Come back to me soon, Courfeyrac.’_

Courfeyrac choked up when he realized just how much he had missed Combeferre after less than one day away from him. He needed Combeferre. He grabbed his coat and made his way home.

 

☆・・・・☆

 

Combeferre was sat on the sofa arm with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands, his left knee bouncing with worry.

Courfeyrac opened the door slowly and stood in the doorway looking at the floor. Both men lifted their heads and stared at each other for a few seconds before literally throwing themselves at each other.

Courfeyrac flung his arms around Combeferre’s neck and Combeferre lifted him up while he wrapped his legs around Combeferre’s waist.

“I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to be so horrible to you. I just don’t want them to come, Ferre, I really don’t, I’m sorry.” Courfeyrac managed through his sobs.

“I’m sorry too. But I never asked you to invite them, all I want is for you to tell them. Would you be able to do that, darling?” said Combeferre, wiping Courfeyrac’s tears from his cheeks.

“Yeah… yeah, I can do that.”

“I love you, Courfeyrac. So much. And I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I love you too. We are going to have the best wedding in the world!”

“Yes, we are. Indeed” said Combeferre before kissing Courfeyrac.

 

☆・・・・☆

 

Two months later, Courfeyrac walked down the aisle, holding hands with his little sister, Rosalie. Combeferre turned around and when he saw Courfeyrac, it took a lot of effort not to cry. Combeferre exchanged his vows. And Courfeyrac did the same, relieved that none of his family were there to stare daggers at him apart from Rosy, who looked at him with great admiration and pride.

“Combeferre, I take you to be my husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward. I give you my undying love and devotion. I promise to be true to you, to cherish you and everything you are, and to share my thoughts, hopes and dreams with you. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, my best friend. I will love you forever.”

Combeferre and Courfeyrac did –to Courfeyrac’s prediction– have the best wedding in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T WRITE ANYTHING HAPPY
> 
> say hi on tumblr! - courfeyracbby.tumblr.com :))
> 
> xxx


End file.
